Feliz cumpleaños Sheryl
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Como su nombre lo indica un fanfiction homenaje a Sheryl Nome.


**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji Kawamori, Satelight studios y la franquicia Macross.

* * *

Alto paseaba por island 1 buscando el regalo perfecto para Sheryl. El problema era que regalarle a la máxima estrella de la galaxia. Una vez más lo confundieron con una mujer al pasar y detenerse justo enfrente de la boutique Coffe vinegar para observar los vestidos, no tenía caso llevarle un obsequio de esa boutique cuando ella es la modelo principal de la marca y todos sus vestuarios los obtiene de los diseñadores principales de Coffe Vinegar.

Su segunda opción fue buscar algún Cd raro o concierto de Fire Bomber, pero al mostrarle una foto de su colección privada a Ozma se dio cuenta que Sheryl poseía todo lo que Nekki Bassara y compañía habían editado.

Su última opción fue consultar a Kuran. Quien sabiamente aconsejo al hime.

Hime no baka si quieres hacer feliz a Sheryl deberías preparar una cena romántica al estilo occidental. Sé que Sheryl ama la cocina francesa. Una pequeña representación de sakura hime no bunsho o alguna obra clásica del kabuki o mejor ambas en el bosque. Cerca de donde aterrizó el Frontier tras la batalla contra el Galaxy.

Alto miraba aturdido a Kuran.

No tienes remedio Alto suspiro frustradamente la meltran.

Al terminar el patrullaje Luca vio preocupado a su senpai.

Alto senpai ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Es el cumpleaños de Sheryl. Alto suspiro pesadamente.

Y no sabes que regalarle. Supongo que tener una novia como Sheryl es muy complicado.

Si -contesto secamente Alto-.

Alto senpai recuerdo que tocabas la guitarra. ¿Por qué no le llevas serenata? Es algo que Sheryl san seguramente apreciara después de todo ella ama la música.

Los ojos de Alto se iluminaron como si la verdad del universo se hubiera develado ante él.

Cerró la puerta de su casillero y salió corriendo del vestuario del SMS.

Al llegar a la academia Mihoshi ignoro a todos los que lo rodeaban y se dedico a buscar las partituras de What 'bout my star.

No termino sus clases para poder llegar a casa antes que Sheryl y poder ensayar la canción.

Desempolvo la guitarra y comenzó a practicar, habían pasado años desde la última vez que toco el instrumento.

Cuando Sheryl llego a casa encontró una nota sobre la mesa.

Sheryl:

La cena esta dentro del horno, tengo trabajo que hacer se me asigno una misión especial. No sé cuando regresare a casa.

Te amo

S. Alto.

Sheryl doblo la hoja y la aventó al bote de basura miro el reloj de pared que marcaban las 11:50 pm en 10 minutos más sería 23 de noviembre y por lo visto Saotome Alto había olvidado su cumpleaños completamente.

Saco del horno su cena, y se dedico a jugar con su contenido, para no sentirse tan solo encendió la televisión en el Galaxy network.

En el canal hablaban de Sheryl y le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños.

Afuera de su casa la gente comenzaba a aplaudir con ritmo y a corear what 'bout my star.

Mis fans me tienen más consideración que tú.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU WANT I WILL GIVE YOU

HOW FANTASTIC TO BE WITH YOU MY LOVE

¿Alto?

Sheryl sacudió su cabeza

No no es posible.

REMEMBER

Oosora mau shirogareno tsubasa

Shao Pai Long*, Shao Pai Long

REMEMBER

Moeru hitomi yamiwo saku

Shao Pai Long, Shao Pai Long

Sheryl se asomaba por la ventana de la cocina que daba a la calle.

Y en la acera de enfrente se encontraba Alto, con guitarra y amplificador. Intentando cantar las canciones favoritas de su chica.

El celular de la hada comenzó a timbrar debido a un mensaje de texto entrante de Kuran.

Podrá ser un estúpido la mayoría de las ocasiones. Pero es tu estúpido y te ama con todo su corazón. Muchas felicidades.

Sheryl rio y comenzó a teclear rápidamente una respuesta.

Soy afortunada al tener amigos como ustedes a mi lado. Gracias a ustedes ya no estoy sola en este planeta.

Sheryl bajo corriendo a donde se encontraba Alto. Le dio un beso fugaz en los labios, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en el muchacho.

Alto gracias a ti este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

El chico no artículo palabra alguna solo le indico con la mirada que tomara la hoja de papel que estaba en el estuche de su guitarra.

Al leer lo escrito Sheryl aseguro.

Definitivamente ya no estoy sola en este planeta.


End file.
